Nicky In Oz
by The Great Artiste
Summary: Nicky takes an adventure to a magical land, in order to reflect on how poorly she has treated her mother. CAUTION: SPANKING OF A TEENAGER.


Disclaimer: The same disclaimers as stated in all of my stories.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This takes place towards the middle to end of Season 4, when Nicky is becoming openly rebellious to Erin.

This is a one off piece.

Enjoy.

xx xx xx xx xx

It was a stormy late Sunday afternoon as the Reagan family sat down together for their weekly meal.

The bright flashes of lighting and loud cracks of thunder signifying Mother Nature's displeasure outside, had nothing on a different mother's displeasure, and the storm that was presently developing inside the house on Harbor View Terrace, in the tony suburb of Bay Ridge, Brooklyn, however this time, it wasn't between sister and elder brother, but between mother and daughter.

It all began when Jamie had asked Nicky how her college applications were coming along, and to which universities she had applied.

"Stanford, UCLA, Arizona State, and USC." She answered.

"All excellent institutions of higher learning." Her middle uncle smiled. "Nothing on this side of the U.S. or somewhere in between interested you?" Joe asked.

"I'm sure there may be, but I was thinking that heading out west may be a good thing." Nicky quipped.

"Yeah, why's that?" Her oldest uncle asked, chewing on a mouth full of food.

"Come on Danny, I know that you are many things, but when it comes to family, dense isn't one of them." Erin frustratingly responded. "She wants to get as far away from me as she can." She dramatically stated.

"Why would you want to do that Nicky?" Jamie asked.

"So that I have some freedom and privacy for the first time in my life." She smiled.

"With freedom comes responsibility. Are you ready to take care of yourself?" Frank asked his only granddaughter.

"Sure I am grandpa, I do it all the time." Nicky matter of factly answered.

"Yes, but where do you sleep at night, and who makes sure that you have nice clothes, and good food, and medical care?" Henry asked.

"That's all part of college." Nicky answered as if these items were paid for by a magic ferry.

Danny looked at Jaime and snickered. "Tell her about Harvard and what it's really like having a scholarship." He snickered, remembering the sacrifices his brother had endured and how the family had all chipped in monthly so that Jamie wouldn't try and starve himself to save a dollar that he may need to cover something as simple as a new pen.

"Nicky, those things are not all part of college. Even if you get a full scholarship, that may only include one meal a day, and your dorm room, books and tuition, but everything else is on you, including health care which right now, your mother's employment insurance covers as you're her dependent through age 25."

"Cool, then that's one less thing to worry about." She casually stated, as if it were an entitlement.

"I think what your uncle means Nicky, is that these are things not to take for granted, and that maybe you should learn to cut your mother some slack, and be appreciative as to all she does for you." Danny remarked, as he began to become agitated by his niece's attitude towards his sister.

"She's provided for you very well as is her part of the bargain. Your part is to do your best in school and to give her the respect that she's due for meeting her obligations to you." Joe followed.

"You have a lot to be grateful for Nicky, and those blessings aren't coming from your father, or the state, the church, or a charity, but from the person who loves you most in this world, so ease up on the attitude, okay?" Jamie asked.

Erin sat back and folded her arms. She couldn't believe it, all three of her brothers simultaneously defending her? This was a family first. She looked over at her father who must have noted the same thing. His only response was to raise his eyebrows and nod.

"I get what you are all telling me, but you don't know what it's like sometimes." Nicky replied.

Unknowingly, Nicky had just waived a red cape in front of the family bull and having tired of sharpening his horns for the previous part of this discussion, began pawing the ground.

Danny sat back and folded his arms. "Yeah, what's it's like, tell me all about it so I can compare it to how it was when the four of us were growing up in this house, and we had rules to follow, chores to do, each other to look out for, but most of all, parents who loved us and raised us right, and made sure that we had everything we could have wanted, so come on Nicky, explain it to me." He said, leaning back in and onto his elbows. 'Maybe it will help me be a better father to my boys when they reach your age." Danny zeroed in, his anger almost palpable.

"You're fortunate Nicky. You can reach right out and touch your mother. I'd give anything to be able to hug mine one more time." Joe said.

"Amen to that." Danny replied as Erin and Jamie joined in, each of the siblings making the sign of the cross.

"Growing up, your mother was a second mother to me, and she rode me hard at times to be the best that I could be, and to excel in school because that's where my future was, and I'm still grateful to her to this day, and that I had a big sister who was there for me, and while sometimes she could make me angry, I always showed her the respect she was due, because she didn't have to do a thing for me, I wasn't her kid or her responsiblity." Jamie informed Nicky.

Erin's expression softened at her baby brother's admission, as she fondly recalled coming over every day to help him with his homework, and to ensure that he was well behaved, happy, and knew that he was loved, and if necessary, to provide him with nurturing discipline to keep him on the straight and narrow.

"Fine, you want to know? No matter what I do, she's in my face and on my back about it. Sometimes I feel like Dorothy, always having to look out for what the wicked witch has in store for me." She said looking directly at her mother.

Danny gave Erin a look that made it clear, that if she didn't do something about her daughter, he would. The same look was echoed by Joe. Jamie sheepishly shook his head from side to side, knowing what Erin would do, having experienced it himself on a few occasions, and knowing that Nicky had yet to do so.

Erin turned and looked at her daughter. "So you think I'm a witch to you?" Erin asked.

"Yes. No boys in my room, trying to put me in a catholic college so the nuns will make sure I stay a good girl, and always asking who I'm going out with and where I'll be. I never ask you what you're up to." Nicky shouted back.

"And it isn't your business to. She's an adult, you're not, and if you saw everyday what happens to young know it all girls like you, who think their computers and a blog give them all the answers out there; If you saw the things that your mother, your uncles, and I see every day, then you'd understand why we all want to know where you are, and who you're with because none of us wants to get the call to come identify you in the morgue." Danny fumed.

"Or wind up at SVU speaking with a detective on the details of your assault." Frank remarked.

"If your mother goes out on a date, or with friends, she always calls one of us to insure that we know where she is and who she is with." Joe stated.

"And we all do the same. If I head out after work, I'll call one of my siblings, so that if something happens, they have a starting point of where to look for me." Jamie remarked.

"You know what, there's just no making any of you happy. I can't wait to turn 18 and get paroled from this prison." She excitedly uttered, sealing her fate.

Erin had heard enough and the looks she received from all three of her brothers, not to mention Linda, Frank and Henry, made it clear she has a parental obligation to fulfill.

She stood up and grabbed Nicky by the left ear. "Come with me right now." She seethed.

"Please excuse us. I have a maternal duty to perform." She advised the rest of her family as she headed upstairs, but not before reaching in the back of Joe's belt and lifting his handcuffs, just in case they were needed.

Sean and Jack looked at one another wondering what was going on.

"Go find Nicky a pillow to sit on." Henry told them. "She's going to need it." He smiled.

Erin marched Nicky into her old bedroom and closed the door. She pointed at the bed. "Sit." She ordered and Nicky complied.

"I cannot believe, that you were so disrespectful and rude not only to me, but to your entire family. This is not how I raised you to be." Erin fumed.

"Fine, I'll go apologize." Nicky insincerely responded as she started to rise.

"I did not give you permission to get up." Erin informed her daughter, whereupon Nicky sat back down.

Erin went over to her childhood dresser, where many a day and night she had sat in front of the mirror and brushed out her long, luxuriant hair and in later years, applied makeup, as she prepared to head out with friends, or in her late teens, on dates.

She reached into the top center drawer and found what at times was an old friend, and at others, a wicked enemy, and she withdrew it before closing the drawer.

Erin turned around and showed it to Nicky whose eyes went wide.

"This is a vintage Mason-Pearson, the best hairbrush in the world. This one must be over 70 years old because unlike the new ones which are made of laminated wood or plastic, this baby is authentic maple wood and weighs a hefty five ounces." She stated, admiring the five inch long by three and one half inch wide oval head as she tapped it against the palm of her other hand.

"There are three more like it in this house, one each in your uncles' old bedrooms." She continued to explain.

"Our mother had no hesitation in using the backs of these fine brushes on our bare bottoms if we misbehaved, and wanted to be sure she always had one at hand, so that's why we each had to keep our own ready for her."

"While I've only had this particular one used on me twice, I've used it once on Joe, and a few times on Jamie, and tonight Nicky, I'm going to introduce it to your behind." Erin firmly noted.

"You can't do that." Nicky protested.

"Why not?" You're a minor, I'm your mother, and you deserve it. I'm permitted to discipline my child." Erin replied.

"That's not discipline, that's assault." Nicky complained.

"Really? And where and when did you receive your law degree young lady, because the last time I checked the penal code, spanking one's child isn't a crime in New York State." Erin advised.

"A spanking is with your hand. Using that thing is physical abuse." She screamed back.

Erin laughed. "How about you call for a cop. There are three downstairs right now, or, I'm sure the Police Commissioner can summon a dozen uniforms, so go ahead."

Nicky froze.

"Here, I'll do it for you." Erin stated as she opened the bedroom door and yelled downstairs.

"Nicky would like to file a complaint against me for assault, so please have uniforms ready to arrest me after I'm finished up here." She yelled out.

"She better pray that I don't have to come up there." Danny yelled back.

Erin looked over at her daughter. "Looks like you have an option as to who is going to spank you. I'm sure Joe will weigh in as well."

"You can't do this." Nicky whined, knowing she was fighting a losing battle.

"Not only can I do it, I will do it, because you have had this coming for the past five years, and I have been negligent in parenting you properly, and I intend to correct that mistake right now." Erin said as she turned her dresser chair around to face the open area.

"Take down your pants." She ordered Nicky.

"No." Nicky argued back.

"Fine, we'll do this the Danny way." Erin smiled, as she went over to the bed and flipped her daughter over. As Nicky struggled, Erin executed a perfect NYPD lock on Nicky's arms and quickly cuffed her hands behind her back. Next she undid Nicky's pants and along with the panties, off they came. Then she pulled Nicky up off the bed and perp marched her over to the chair, where she sat down and put her 17 year daughter across her knees for the first time.

Erin didn't scold or waste her time. She simply lit a fire in her daughter's backside that would take the FDNY to extinguish. The last time she had given this prolonged a beating, was when Jamie had earned it over half his life ago.

After what must have seemed an hour to Nicky, but was less than three minutes, Erin had finished and reached behind her to place the valued brush back in its drawer.

Next, she began giving Nicky a firm hand spanking on top of the red welts and bruising that the brush had already left.

After 50 slaps with her hard hand, on top of the 50 whacks she had given with the hairbrush, Nicky's bottom was visibly swollen and clearly evidenced that it had been very well beaten.

Erin reached under Nicky and lifted her with both hands as she stood up, and laid her face down on the bed.

Next she went into the hallway and asked Joe for his cuff key, which after receiving, she removed the handcuffs, and handed back to her brother.

She closed the door and then went and sat down next to her daughter, who was still crying.

"From now on, I won't ground you, or take away privileges, or make you do extra chores. That's all done with. From this day forward, I will bare your bottom, put your across my lap, and spank you, are we clear?" Erin asked.

"Yes Mom." Nicky sobbed.

"You will stay upstairs and think about what you have said tonight, and how you have behaved for the past five years. I'm sorry your father left but that's on him, and I'm tired of carrying the weight of your anger for his actions. If you want to file a complaint against me, use your phone to call 911. I'm sure they know how to find this house. In the meantime, I will send Linda up to look at your behind and to treat you if necessary."

"You are not to put your clothes back on, nor are you to rub your bottom or attempt to sooth it. You will remain on that bed and focus on the pain and what just happened, and your actions that caused me to have to discipline a 17 year old as if she were a child, do you understand?" Erin asked.

"Yes Mom." Nicky responded.

With that Erin walked out of her room and downstairs, where everyone had heard both the sound of the brush and Erin's hand cracking Nicky's behind, and the screaming, crying and wailing that went along with it.

Sean and Jack looked up at their aunt in terror, so Erin thought she would capitalize on it for their future benefit.

"When your father, your uncles and I misbehaved like Nicky did tonight, there was no grounding, no time outs, no taking away video games. Our mother marched us up to our bedroom and she spanked our bare butts with the back of a wooden hairbrush until they were scorched. It's called discipline and it made fine people out of the four of us. Nicky received no less than I did, and would have if I behaved that way, and I hope that you both will never force your parents, or me, to have to do the same to either of you." She concluded.

"Yes Aunt Erin." They both answered, having each already been hand spanked by their aunt once in their lives, and knowing that she had their parents' permission to do so anytime she felt it was warranted.

"Linda, would you please go examine Nicky?" Erin requested.

"Sure Erin. I know where everything is upstairs." She said, heading up to treat her niece.

"Boys, how about you go play some video games." Frank suggested.

"May we be excused Aunt Erin?" Jack asked.

She smiled at her adorable nephews, knowing that she had instilled a good dose of fear into them.

"Yes you may." She replied, "But first, it will cost each of you a hug and kiss." She smiled.

Jack and Sean each went over and gave their favorite aunt a hug and kiss, after which, Erin addressed her brothers, father and grandfather.

"I want to apologize for my daughter's inappropriate and rude behavior." She stated.

"That's not on you, she can make her own apologies when she's able." Danny said.

"Thank you Danny." Erin nodded.

"She's lucky you took care of this because I was half way up the stairs." He noted.

"I know, and I would have taken you up on it, but she needs to understand that I'm not running to anyone else from now on, and that she has to face her consequences with me." She replied.

"Besides, if my memory is accurate, Erin's very effective with that brush." Jamie blushed.

She turned towards Jamie. "You don't know how many times since you have become a cop that I have been so close to using it on you again. Maybe it's a good idea if I take you up to your old room right now, and instill some discipline that you can reach back and hang onto when you're out on the streets." Erin offered.

"No thanks I'm good." Jamie quickly replied.

"Come on, I've already worked up a good sweat. I'm loose now. I promise that it will be both quick and painful." She smiled.

"I appreciate the offer, but I like being able to sit." He sheepishly replied.

Erin stood up and walked behind her baby brother where she leaned in and hugged him, before whispering in his ear. "The next stupid stunt you pull out there, I will blister your keister, do you get me?" She said as she kissed his cheek.

"I read you loud and clear." He uncomfortably acknowledged.

In the meantime, Linda was applying a medicated cream to the affected area, as Nicky cried. Erin had done a very effective job and while there was no broken skin, Nicky's behind had already swollen considerably from its normal size.

"Nicky, I've always done my best to stay out of family issues and arguments, unless they involve Danny or my boys." She stated.

"I know Aunt Linda." Nicky blubbered.

"But I have to tell you something, and you know that I love you and that you're like the daughter that I never had, but, you have been very disrespectful of your mother for a very long time, and I have to agree, that this was long overdue. Maybe while you're up here you may want to rethink some of your comments, especially the wicked witch remark, because I'm sure Dorothy would love to have had Erin for her mother. Sleep on your stomach for a couple of days and use a thick pillow for sitting, and you'll be fine by Wednesday." She finished.

"Thank you Aunt Linda." Nicky replied as she slowly drifted off into a fitful, and restless sleep.

xx xx xx xx

Nicky felt herself floating away, as her mind synced with the pulsating feeling in her buttocks, which were still on fire, but in an odd way, they provided her with an inner warmth that was spreading through her, which she couldn't place.

She awoke to find herself in a different place, one that seemed familiar, but was oddly different.

There were small little yellow cars all over the place, but they talked as they drove around her. "Hey, get out of the street." "Time is money." "Taxi, Taxi, who needs a Taxi?" One sang out.

"Hey", called out a dwarf. "Get out of the lane or the kiddie taxis will run ya over."

Nicky quickly ran up to the sidewalk where the little man waited. He looked familiar, but she couldn't place him.

"I'm Ian, and that over there is me older brother, John." He said by way of introduction.

"Hi, I'm Nicky." She replied.

"You don't look familiar, where are you from?" Ian asked.

"I'm from Brooklyn, New York." She responded. "Where am I at?" She inquired.

"This is the land of Oz." Ian informed her.

"Oz sure resembles Manhattan." Nicky replied.

"What's your destination?" John, the older midget asked.

"I have no idea, I just got here." Nicky responded.

"You have to be going somewhere, nobody just stays in one place." Ian remarked.

"I just remember that I was at home having dinner and now I'm here." She answered.

"Maybe if we get her to the Glass City, the Great and Powerful Commish can help her." John posited.

"Great idea." Ian said, high fiving his brother.

"Who or what is the Great and Powerful Commish?" Nicky asked.

"The Great and Powerful Commish runs the Glass City. He knows everything that goes on there and maybe he'll have a way to help you find out where you should be heading." John informed her.

"How do I get to get to the Glass City?" She asked.

"Follow the Avenue Road, Follow the Avenue Road, they began singing, as John and Ian each took one of Nicky's hands and began dancing as they headed towards the Glass City.

Unknown to Nicky, John, and Ian, their path to the Glass City was fraught with danger.

They passed through an area where the windows were broken on the houses, and there were mean looking people in raggedy clothing who looked like they had no homes, no food, no medical care and nowhere to take care of themselves.

"Hey cupcake." One called out to her.

"Just keep walking and don't say anything back." John warned.

"Look at that sweet piece." Another one called out.

"Fresh meat." A woman remarked, licking her lips.

"Keep going." Ian warned.

By now, a number of these people had spotted Nicky, and were beginning to hone in on her.

She was scared, wondering where she could run to and how she had wound up in this place. She wanted to return to the safety of her home but she had no idea how to get there, or where home even was.

"Now the locals had formed a circle around her and were closing in, but just when they were about to reach her a loud whistle shrilled and a voice yelled out. "Break it up."

Everyone dispersed as the man in the funny blue triangle hat with the badge pointed a can of something at the vagrants.

"Thank you." Nicky told the man.

"You're welcome. What are you doing in this part of town, this is Vagrantville, and only the homeless, or those with no families or who are hiding from the police, live up here." He informed her.

Nicky explained her situation and that she was lost.

"We're trying to take her to the Great and Powerful Commish. Maybe he'll know what to do." Ian told the man.

"That sounds like a great idea. I work for him, but have never met him myself, as far as I can remember." The man said.

"What's your name? I'm Nicky, and this is Ian and John."

"I don't know my real name, everyone just calls me McGuilicuddy.

"How is it that you can't remember your name?" Nicky asked.

"Because I don't have a brain." He answered, confusing her further.

"At least I don't think so, growing up, I was told I had a computer chip so it must not be working right as I can't remember much about me, other than I'm a blue coat and that I work for the Great and Powerful Commish.

"Are you a cop?" Nicky asked.

McGuilicuddy looked at his uniform, his gun, the nightstick and handcuffs he carried. "I guess I am." He smiled.

"Will you help us find the Glass City?" Ian asked.

"Sure, I can do that. I think." He replied.

So they all linked hands and proceeded to follow the avenue road.

McGillicuddy explained what the Glass City was like, having been there once.

"Most people avoid it now because of the wicked witch of who flies over here and wreaks havoc on the children. She likes to scare them and has been known kidnap them and take them back to her lair where she spanks them until they can't sit down." He said.

"I'm told at one time she was a very sweet, kind and loving mother, sister and daughter, who was dedicated to her family and in fighting crime, but that one day, her ungrateful daughter deeply hurt her, so she left everyone in her life behind and became evil." He informed Nicky.

Half an hour later, they had reached another bad point along the road, known as Drugtown. This was where young people Nicky's age had fallen off the path of life and into the treacherous world of drugs, prostitution, and eventual death, McGuilicuddy explained.

Another man came out of the shadows, wearing a leather jacket, blue jeans and pork pie hat.

"Who are you?" He asked.

Nicky introduced everyone, and that they were on their way to the Glass City.

"The Great and Powerful Commish." He coldly laughed. "Heard of him. Work for him. Never met him."

"You sound very angry." John noted.

"Probably because I have no heart." He stated. "Used to, burned it out caring for others." He shrugged his shoulders.

"What's your name?" Ian asked.

"Call me 'Malone'." He replied.

"Will you help us reach the Glass City?" Nicky asked.

"Sure, not like I've got anything better to do." He stated, and they headed down the avenue road.

"Mr. Malone," Nicky started to ask.

"Actually, it's Inspector Malone." He corrected, "Shamus Malone, but you can call me Malone."

"So how did you lose your heart?" Nicky asked.

"Had a family once. Father, grandfather, brothers, sister, niece, nephews. One day the niece, goes off on her mother, the ungrateful whelp. Next thing I know my sister's gone, just up and left, no word, no nothing. Destroyed the family, so I took off, decided the hell with everyone, I'd just worry about me."

Finally, they reached the worst part of the land, known as "Murderer's Row."

"This is a really bad part of town, so we have to be really careful, but we have to get through it in order to reach the Glass City." Malone advised.

"McGuilicuddy, you take the back, I'll take point."

"Yes sir, Inspector." He replied.

They were just into Murderer's Row when a voice called out. "Freeze".

Everyone stood still as another man came into view. "Identify yourselves." He demaned.

"Blue coat McGuilicuddy and Inspector Malone." McGuilicuddy called out, while they each flashed their identifying shields.

"I'm Detective Flannigan, what are you doing passing through here?" He asked, before explaining that this was the part of town where people, who had stupidly ventured off on their own, and hadn't told anyone where they were going, had been murdered and left like a sack of garbage.

Nicky explained their venture and that she needed to reach the Great and Powerful Commish.

"Would you like to join us in our quest? Ian asked.

"Flannigan looked at Ian and John." You two look familiar, are you sure I haven't busted you before?" He asked.

"No Sir, we've never been in trouble."

"Somehow I doubt that." Flannigan replied.

Turning to Nicky. "I'm not sure I'd be the right guy to tag along with you, I don't do well in strange places." He said.

"You sound like you're afraid of something." She noted.

"Yeah, well I've been some places in life and seen some things, and had a family that fell apart, so I guess I've sort of lost my courage over the years. Some things just aren't worth fighting for anymore." He answered.

"You'll be fine with us, so quit yer yammering and start walking." Malone ordered.

"Yeah, okay, whatever." Flannigan meekly complied as everyone continued down the avenue road.

As they safely exited Murderer's Row, they met up with a jolly old man who was dressed in emerald green and wearing a big green hat.

"Begorrah, and who are all of you?" He inquired.

Nicky made the introductions and stated the purpose of their travels.

"So you're going to see the Great and Powerful Commish, are ya?" He smiled. "Well, if ye don't mind, I'd like to tag along. Got a few things of me own to say to the great man himself."

"If you don't mind me asking, what's with the St. Patrick's Day costume?" Flannigan asked.

"I'm the local apostle of Ireland me boy, name's Hogan." He answered.

"Ah, so you're the one I should come to after the parade when the drunks puke on me." Flannigan said.

Hogan laughed. "We've all been there boyo."

"Up ahead, the Glass City." Hogan pointed out. There was a tall spire of glass rising almost 2,000 feet in the air, surrounded by other tall glass buildings.

"The Great and Powerful Commish is on the top floor under the spire. He used to be over in that direction, but 14 floors above the city wasn't a good enough view, so he moved to where he could see all." Hogan finished.

"You seem to know a lot about the Great and Powerful Commish, Sir." McGuilicuddy stated.

"That I do." Hogan smiled. "Ye might say that I've known him his entire life."

They were continuing their journey when they heard the evil laugh and looked up to see a woman riding what looked to Nicky, to be a giant wooden hairbrush.

"Well, well, well, another misbehaving little brat." She sneered.

"Who are you, and why are you bothering us." Nicky asked.

"I'm the Matron of Discipline, but everyone just calls me the wicked witch." She screeched, her voice like nails on a chalkboard.

"I have you in my sights as someone who needs my tender ministrations, but trust me, they won't be very tender." She howled in laughter.

"Quick, everyone run." Flannigan yelled out, and they all began a bee-line for the Glass City, but it was to no avail as the witch swooped in and scooped Nicky up and put her over the neck of her flying hairbrush.

"Get used to being in that position sweetheart." She howled again.

Everyone else looked up to see the witch carrying Nicky off to her lair, wondering what they could do to save her.

"I know where she's taking her, and if we hurry, we may get there just in time." They turned around to find a beautiful blonde, making eyes at Flannigan.

"Who are you?" Malone asked.

"I'm Glinda, I work at the hospital, but many call me the good witch of St. Victors." She smiled.

"Time's wasting, so we better hurry." Hogan said.

In the meantime, the witch had returned to her lair. In the middle of the room was a wooden straight back chair with no arms. On the table in front of it were several implements, including smaller versions of the giant hairbrush Nicky had just ridden in on.

"You are a particularly incorrigible brat, who has never shown your mother the respect she is due. When I'm done blistering your behind, I hope that you'll have learned how to properly treat her." The witch sneered.

"Please, I promise to be good from now on." Nicky begged.

"You should have thought about that before it got to this point." The witch grinned.

She took Nicky over to the chair where she sat down and deftly put Nicky across her knees, and pulled down Nicky's pants. "A virgin behind, never spanked,t hat's the problem." The witch observed.

She picked up one of the hairbrushes.

"I want you to think about every time you've mouthed off to your mother, treated her like dirt, and been a snotty brat to her, when all she has tried to do is to raise you right, give you love, and teach you right from wrong." The witch said, as she pulled Nicky to her and began to apply the hairbrush to the pale butt cheeks before her."

McGuilicuddy, Malone and Flannigan entered with their weapons drawn as they fanned out. They could hear the sound of Nicky screaming and something striking bare flesh.

When they turned the corner, they saw the witch push Nicky off her lap and onto the floor.

"I hope that's a sufficient lesson to you, you ungrateful brat." The witch sneered.

"Freeze, do not move. Commish's Police Force." Flannigan identified himself.

The witch laughed as she tossed a green smoke bomb at them. As they were regaining their orientation, she lifted off and hovered above them on her giant hairbrush.

She pointed at Malone. "My hairbrush has tasted your flesh once." She said before pointing at McGuilicuddy. "And many times it's bitten into yours, and will again one day." She laughed, before flying away.

Glinda came over and observed Nicky's bruised backside. She pulled up the young woman's pants and held her as she cried.

"Let's get her to St. Victors and get her looked at." She stated.

Everyone entered the hospital and Glinda took Nicky into a special room, where she noticed many young children and teenagers.

"What's with all the children?" She asked.

"They've all been spanked by the witch. Every one of them has been disobedient to their mother, and it reached a point where the witch felt she needed to step in and teach them a lesson." Glinda stated.

"But Glinda, that's not her job, that's assault and battery." Nicky protested.

"Maybe, but you know Nicky, at some point in life someone has to step up and do something, or society just goes to hell. I may not approve of what the witch does, but on the other side of the coin, if more parents did their jobs, then the witch would be out of hers." Glinda opined.

"So you think I deserved this?" Nicky asked.

"I don't know, did you? Ask yourself honestly, how have you treated your mother for the past five years?" She asked.

Nicky embarrassingly cast her eyes down to the floor, but Glinda placed her finger under Nicky's chin and lifted her face back up so that she could look her in the eyes.

"I've been a brat." She confessed, and then enumerated her many episodes of mistreating her mother.

"Then I guess the witch did what your mother should have done years ago. If you were my daughter and behaved that way towards me, I would have done the same thing." She firmly stated.

"Then I guess I did deserve it." Nicky admitted.

"That's the first step in righting a wrong, admitting what you did. Now, let's go get your bottom looked at. The witch usually doesn't injure, she just makes sure that you'll think about what you've done for a few days." Glinda concluded.

Glinda came back out and explained to everyone what had happened, and that Nicky would be out shortly. "Just the classic signs of a good spanking." She smiled.

"Sounds like Nicky might have had it coming." Hogan remarked.

"If she were my kid, she would have gotten one long ago." Flannigan remarked, having heard the entire story from Glinda.

Nicky exited the treatment room to see the stern looks on everyone. "I guess I got what I deserved." She admitted.

"I'd say there was no guessing about it." McGuilicuddy responded.

"Seems so young lady." Malone stated, "But be that as it may, we still want to help you get back home, so let's go talk to the Great and Powerful, whoever he is."

They continued their walk undisturbed until they reached the glass tower in the heart of the Glass City.

Everyone boarded the elevator to the top floor of the spire.

When they arrived, the Commish's gate keeper started to rise, but when she saw Hogan, she sat back down.

Everyone walked in to an empty office and began to look around when all of a sudden, a white smoky image appeared bearing the face of a man with big eyebrows and a thick mustache.

"I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL COMMISH!" His voice boomed. "I KNOW EVERYTHING THAT GOES ON IN MY CITY!"

"For God's sake Fergus, shut that damned thing off and get out here." Hogan yelled out.

"Pop?" Fergus said as he came out from behind the side door to his office.

This young lady needs your help, so quit playing with your damned toys and do your job." Hogan admonished.

"Yes Sir." Fergus sheepishly responded.

Nicky explained her problem, and what had happened from the time she arrived in this unknown city, until they arrived in the Commish's office.

Fergus sat on the edge of his desk. "So what you would really like is to find your way back home." He noted.

"Yes Sir, and to apologize to my mother, and to show her that I can treat her with respect and behave the way she raised me to." Nicky stated.

"You know Nicky, home is not as much a function of being a set physical place, as it is a byproduct of being around the ones you love, and who love you." He smiled.

"I don't understand Sir." She replied.

"It's all relative Nicky, as to what you want to see. You've had the power to return home the entire time you were here, because you never left. Your family is all here with you." He stated.

At that moment, the wicked witch walked into his office.

Nicky pulled back in fright.

"Why are you frightened Nicky?" Fergus asked.

"Because, she beat me." Nicky replied.

"Who did?" He asked.

"Her, the witch." Nicky replied.

"Interesting, I don't see a witch, do any of you?" He asked the others.

"No Sir." They all replied.

"It's all a function of what you want to see Nicky. Close your eyes, and think back to the beginning of all of this. It sounds to me like your mother properly and justly spanked you, and you have turned her into the witch, but she has always remained your mother." He informed.

"Now, open your eyes, and who do you see?" Fergus asked.

Nicky opened her eyes to the sight of her mother, standing before her with open arms, which Nicky ran into.

She then turned around and noticed that all the costumes had faded and she was looking at Danny, Linda, Joe, Jamie, Henry, Jack, and Sean, and the Great and Powerful Commish? You already knew who that was.

She smiled as she returned to hugging her mother as everyone else gathered around her.

Nicky began stirring from her dream, and when she opened her eyes, she found her mother sitting on the side of the bed gently rubbing her back.

"Having a bad dream?" She asked.

"No Mom, I had the best dream, and I'm so sorry for being such a shit to you." She said as she buried her face in her mother's lap and cried her heart out.

Erin held her precious daughter and let her get it all out, knowing that from this day forward, their relationship had taken major turn for the better.

Finally, she helped put Nicky's pants back on and took her into the bathroom to wash her face.

"Come on, Jack and Sean have a nice thick pillow for you to sit on so that you can finish dinner" Erin advised.

"How long have I been up here?" She asked.

"Fifteen minutes, why?" Erin asked as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Because I have a story to tell all of you." She excitedly replied, and that is exactly what she did after sincerely apologizing to everyone for her actions, and most of all, how she had treated her mother.

After she finished, she looked over at Jamie. The witch said that her hairbrush would get you again too!" She warned.

Jamie laughed. "Not happening."

"You're sure about that?" Danny smirked.

"Never?" Joe asked.

"Really?" Erin queried.

"Nope. Too old for that." He bragged, causing Frank to look at Henry, who looked right back as both shook their heads side to side, not believing that Jamie had been dumb enough to have taken the bait.

Joe stood up as did Danny, who came around the table.

"What?" Jamie asked as they lifted him up, and Joe hand cuffed behind his back him while Danny relieved Jamie of his shield and off duty weapon.

"Come on guys, what are you doing?" He asked while beginning to panic.

"You know Erin, he's been due for a tune up for years. Since your arm's all warmed up and you're doing your maternal duties tonight and all that." Danny remarked.

"I'd be delighted to put his cute little pumpkin butt across my lap." She cooed, pinching Jamie's cheeks, before following her brothers up the stairs, and into Jamie's old room, where she reached into the desk drawer and withdrew his hairbrush, before sitting on Jamie's old desk chair.

Danny and Joe returned downstairs, leaving Jamie to Erin's tender loving care.

Erin grinned from ear to ear as she slowly lowered Jamie's jeans and boxers and gently lowered him across her thighs, where she pulled him tightly to her. She took her hand and rubbed his butt, telling him how much she was going to enjoy this, before picking up the hairbrush and bringing it up high over her target.

A couple of minutes after Danny and Joe had returned to the table, everyone began grinning to the beautiful sound of a Mason-Pearson hairbrush playing its tune on Jamie's bare ass.

Henry looked at Jack and Sean.

"We know, go find Uncle Jamie a pillow to sit on." Jack stated.

"He's gonna need it." Sean concluded.

-30-


End file.
